zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Secrets
Nintendo characters *When you are in the castles courtyard (the place where you first see Princess Zelda) go to the right(when you first walk in) window. You can see pictures of Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser. *Look at the broaches of Malon and Talon. The have a picture of Bowser's head on them. The Mischievous Hero *When in the courtyard, fire a shot from the Sling Shot into the window that doesn't have the Nintendo character pictures in it. A guard will yell at Link and throw a Bomb at him. *When in the swimming hole as Adult Link, cast your fishing pole towards the Fishing Guru's hat. It will come off and be on the hook. If you cast into the Pond, the hat will fall off and the Fishing Guru will charge you 50 Rupees. Goron Fun and Games After lighting the torches in Goron City (as young Link), the large Goron vase will move around. If Link throws a Bomb or Bomb Flower into it, rupees, bombs, or a Piece of Heart may come out depending on the face it stops on. Fixing Signs If you have learned Zelda's Lullaby on the Ocarina, take you sword and destroy a wooden sign. Then play Zelda's Lullaby and the sign will put itself back together. Secret fairies If you can get a butterfly to touch a Deku Stick it will turn into a Fairy In some places Navi will turn green at a spoy with out her icon flashing. Playing the Sun's Song will cause a giant fairy to appear and fully heal Link's heart and magic meter. At the Desert Colossus area is a dryed up pond. Stand on the rock and play the Song of Storms. Water will fill up in the pond and a dozen fairys will appear. Heart Pieces There are a total of 36 Heart Pieces hidden throughout the game. 1. Win the Treasure Chest game in Hyrule Castle Town. 2. Get a perfect score in the Bombchu Bowling Alley in Hyrule Castle Town. 3. At night in Hyrule Castle Town, find Richard the dog and bring him to Mamamu Yan. 4. In Lon Lon Ranch, enter the storage shed, move the milk crates correctly, and crawl through the opening. 5. Use a Bomb within the fenced area in south Hyrule Field. 6. Use a bomb near a tree just north of Lon Lon Ranch. 7. From the top of Death Mountain near the Great Fairy Fountain, have Kaepora Gaebora take you down to the Kakariko Village rooftops, drop down to the awning, and enter the house to find a Heart Piece next to a cow. 8. Play Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour until you find the Heart Piece. 9. As Adult Link, climb to the top of the lookout tower, then use the Hookshot to reach the roof where the Man on the Roof is. Speak to him, and he will give you a Heart Piece. 10. Beat Dampé's race in under a minute. You will need the Longshot to accomplish this. 11. After beating Dampe's race, You will emerge in the Windmill, where you can jump to a Heart Piece. 12. Slay 50 Gold Skulltulas and go to the House of Skulltula. 13. Plant a Magic Bean in the Graveyard as a child, then return as an adult. 14. Play the Sun's Song in a hidden Grotto beneath a gravestone. 15. In Goron City, light all the torches on the lower level with the a Deku Stick, then toss a bomb in the spinning urn. 16. Plant a Magic Bean near the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern as a child, then return as an adult. 17. Find one in an alcove in Death Mountain Crater. 18. Plant a Magic Bean in Death Mountain crater as a child, then return as an adult. 19. Play Saria's Song to a Skull Kid in the Lost Woods found immediately to the west of the entry point. 20. Also in the Lost Woods, two more Skull Kids will ask you to follow along on your Ocarina as they play a song. Do this successfully three times. 21. Play the Song of Storms for a group of frogs in Zora's River. 22. Play the other five non-teleportation songs on your Ocarina for the frogs in Zora's River, then beat their bug-eating game. 23. Use a Cucco near Zora's River to fly to a ledge where a Heart Piece is. 24. Use a Cucco to fly to a stone pillar with a Heart Piece on top. 25. Light all the torches in Zora's Domain to reveal a chest that contains a Heart Piece behind the waterfall. 26. As an adult, go to Zora's Fountain and get the Heart Piece on top of an ice block. 27. Use the Iron Boots to sink to the bottom of Zora's Fountain. 28. Use Blue Fire to melt Red Ice encasing a Heart Piece. 29. Catch a 10-pound fish at the Fishing Pond as a child. 30. Plant a Magic Bean near the Lakeside Laboratory as a child, then return as an adult. 31. Use the Iron Boots to sink to the bottom of the tank inside the Lakeside Laboratory. 32. Near the bridge leading to Gerudo Fortress is a Cucco. Use it to fly to the alcove behind the waterfall. 33. In the canyon in Gerudo Valley, use a Cucco to fly to a platform with a Piece of Heart on it. 34. On the roof of Gerudo Fortress is a chest. Use the Longshot on it to reach it, then open it to get the Heart Piece. 35. Score at least 1,000 points in the Gerudo's Horseback Archery Range. 36. Near the Desert Colossus, plant a Magic Bean as a child, then return as an adult. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time